


all i want for christmas is you

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras sits on the armchair next to the sofa that Courfeyrac is lounging on, Grantaire immediately snuggling up next to him. "It's alright to miss your boyfriend on Christmas Eve, Courf. You're moping, and that's okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Literalstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literalstardust/gifts).



> Happy holidays!! I hope you enjoy reading this! <3

"I am _not_ moping," Courfeyrac says loudly for what seems like the twelfth time that night when he hears whispers coming from the dining room table where his sisters are decorating gingerbread houses, despite the fact that they were both above twenty years of age. He's lying across the couch, taking up all three spaces, and observing the Christmas tree that he's facing, the ornaments crowded and overflowing on the plastic green branches. 

"Except that you totally are," the older sister counters smugly. Courfeyrac scowls and his hand goes to the coffee table, reaching into the bowl shaped like Santa Claus to throw a handful of mints in her direction. Judging by the laughter that follows, he missed terribly.

Enjolras sits on the armchair next to the sofa that Courfeyrac is lounging on, Grantaire immediately snuggling up next to him. "It's alright to miss your boyfriend on Christmas Eve, Courf. You're moping, and that's okay."

Courfeyrac lets out a long sigh, his eyes watching the flames dance in the fireplace, willing his eyes not to sting with tears. "It's just so unfair, you know?"

"Lots of people have to work Christmas Eve, it's not very fair for them either," Enjolras retorts, because of course he would say that. Courfeyrac is not really in the mood for that attitude at the moment, he wonders why he took his mother up on the offer to bring his friends along when he came home for Christmas. Then again, the house is only an hour away from the college they all attend, after all the weekends spent here they'd find their way sooner or later.

"Okay, yes, but today is our third anniversary! I was so excited and had all these plans, but when he got scheduled to work all those dreams were ruined," Courfeyrac tells them. He buries his head on a pillow that has been embroidered with a Christmas tree and lets out a half-groan half-scream, hoping not only to convince the others but also himself that he is just being over dramatic and isn't incredibly upset.

"What are you on about now?" Courfeyrac's mother asks as she enters the room, a plate of freshly baked cookies in her hand which she offers to his friends and sisters. "This isn't about the mismatched stockings again, is it?"

"No," Courfeyrac answers, shooting a glare at the stockings that were, indeed, mismatched.

"He's moping because Combeferre is at work," his younger sister informs his mother.

Courfeyrac sits up and twists around to glare at his sisters, who are trying not to laugh at the imprint the pillow left on his cheek. "I am _not_ -"

"It's alright, dear, I don't blame you," his mother assures him. "He's only been gone an hour though, hasn't he?"

"Has it only been an hour? It's felt like days," Courfeyrac mutters. He allows his mother to take a seat on the couch before resting his head on her lap like he used to do as a child.

She lets out a sigh. "Young man, it's hard to see you like this. I'm not used to pulling the weight of spreading all the Christmas cheer and, frankly, it's exhausting."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just need a few more minutes to mope," he says, and his sisters snort at the confession to moping. "I just really miss him."

A tear or two slides down his cheek and, thankfully, his mother doesn't comment. 

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do, I love the way he laughs and the way he smiles at me and how he fits me in his busy schedule with work and his studies and whatnot, I love how his hands are always cold so I can warm them up with mine, I love the cute little forehead crease he gets when he's concerned or deep in thought, I love how soft and calm he is but how loving and fun he can be. Also his hair. I love his hair."

"Tell us again about how you two finally started dating," Grantaire says, and Courfeyrac laughs.

"First year of college, we had been friends since high school, and somewhere along the road we started to become more than that. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but suddenly it became harder to deny it when people asked if we were a couple and it became harder to go on dates when there was only one person that I would think of the whole night. I realized I loved him probably a year after I actually fell for him, but I just pined until Christmas Eve, when we were all at Enjolras's house. We were the only two awake after the Christmas movie marathon, and we went to the kitchen to scavenge for food when he stopped in the doorway. When I looked up, I saw mistletoe, and we just stood there, neither of us moving until suddenly we were kissing and-" Courfeyrac ignores the gagging noises his younger sister is making, "-when we pulled apart we laughed and stayed up another hour to cuddle and kiss and talk. I officially asked him to be my boyfriend and he laughed before saying yes. We were both crazy for each other, it was a miracle we got that extra push."

"And the next morning?" Enjolras prompts.

Courfeyrac chuckles. "The next morning was the best part. When we told everyone we were dating, they were really confused until Eponine was all, 'You mean you haven't been dating this whole time?' Most of them just thought we weren't big on PDA, even Enjolras was surprised."

Now he's grinning like an idiot, unable to stop thinking about those happy times with Combeferre. 

"You feel better now?" his mother asks, and he nods.

"I guess it's alright that we get to spend tomorrow together. Still not so happy about it, but, you know. Nothing I can do," Courfeyrac shrugs.

"Yeah, nothing you can do," echoes his older sister, and it sounds like she's smiling.

"Courf, do you mind checking on the cookies? You know you have a better eye for detecting whether or not they are ready," his mother says, and Courfeyrac has to agree.

His mood lifted, he sits up with a nod, making sure to fix his hair as he does. "Yeah, no problem."

The kitchen is a separate room tucked into the corner of the living room, the entrance just a hole where a door could be. His hand searches the wall for a light switch, and he gasps when he flicks it on. The place is covered in tinsel, ribbon, and balloons, like the rest of the house, but that's not what catches his eye.

Standing in the center of the room, a nervous smile on his face, is Combeferre, leather jacket and all.

"How did- you- I thought-" Courfeyrac stutters, completely stunned.

Combeferre smiles. "I didn't really have work tonight."

"But you- why did-" Courfeyrac trails off, and he hopes he didn't hear his moping, because it was a little pathetic. He can't find his voice as Combeferre clears his throat and steps forward.

"Courfeyrac, many years ago, I knew you as Enjolras's bubbly friend that seemed pretty nice. Since then, you've become so much more than that. A companion, a friend, a best friend, a boyfriend, and so, so much more. Words cannot describe how happy I was when we kissed for the first time in that kitchen on Christmas Eve. So now, three years later, in another kitchen, I have one question," he pauses to get down on one knee and Courfeyrac is pretty sure his lungs can't function. He's frozen in place and he can only watch, his hands covering his open mouth. "Courfeyrac, will you once again make me more happy than I can possibly express and marry me?"

It takes Courfeyrac a few moments to find his voice so he nods vigurously before he manages a "Yes!"

The others had crowded around the door to watch and they cheer as Combeferre stands and Courfeyrac embraces him, squeezing him tightly and repeating, "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you, yes!"

The engagement band is simple but elegant, and Courfeyrac gasps when Combeferre slides it on his finger before giving him a kiss. Courfeyrac is sobbing, only this time the tears are tears of joy as he allows himself to bask in the happiness of the greatest moment of his life so far. He pulls back from the hug slightly to pepper Combeferre's face with kisses, and they're both crying and laughing and smiling and kissing, and Courfeyrac never wants to let him go.

So he doesn't. After their excitement dies down enough to retreat to the living room to enjoy some treats, Courfeyrac sits tucked under Combeferre's arm, both of them grinning like idiots and holding hands.

Courfeyrac's mother smiles at the pair, tears of happiness shimmering in his eye. Enjolras keeps glancing at Grantaire, who is talking animatedly with Courfeyrac's sisters, and Courfeyrac suspects there will be another engagement announcement soon.

The clock strikes midnight far too early, and his mother orders them to get to bed once they help her clean up.

Combeferre lingers outside of Courfeyrac's room and gives him a slow, passionate kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, Courfeyrac."

Courfeyrac stays there, smiling wide and leaning against the door frame as he watches Combeferre enter the bedroom across the hall. 

"Merry Christmas, Combeferre."


End file.
